Ikuto Tsukiyomi
Ikuto is very honorable. One thing he detests is lying, even small white lies. To him a lie is a lie no matter how insignificant it may seem. Because of his hatred for lies, he is quite capable of detecting when a lie has been said, no matter who is telling it. He is also very stealthy from years of transforming into a stray black cat. His stealth has helped him to discover things that were never meant to be discovered and because of this he is able to have the greater advantage. Ikuto cannot really stand the thought of being part half demon. He wishes to be full human, but because he cannot grant his own wish, this is something he must live with. Another weakness he has is that at certain times of the year, particularly during the solstice, he will become his full demon self. When he is like this, he is very bitter and often times will snap at the person speaking to him, making them regret being in the same room with him. He also rejects being a cat demon and a guardian. In a nutshell, he hates what he is, what he was created for, and feels he’d be better off dead, or living as a normal human. It is due to his undying rejection of himself that causes him to sound very bitter and short with those he has contact with. History Ikuto was created, not born, in a holy temple at the Guardian Homeworld by the mere use of manipulating dead skin cells in a similar form to cloning. Ikuto had no parents, but his previous successor had been that of a demon cat who had been slain by the temple priests. Fascinated by the creature, they decided to create a demon of their own, one that had the powers of a demon, but was human too. Their main reason for creating Ikuto was to have a type of guardian, one that protected the priests and any one they deemed worthy of protection and guidance. With this desire in mind, Ikuto had been created using both the skin cells of the demon cat and inserting human DNA into those cells. With an incantation, the head temple priest summoned the spirit of the previous cat demon to give the young flesh before them a living soul. Although he was created, Ikuto grew very much like a human child, but aged differently. He was in fact close to be considered immortal, aging every five human years. Knowing how different he was once bothered him, particularly when children his age grew up so quickly, leaving him to remain a basic child or infant. But as he became more mature, he put aside his feelings and grew accustomed to who he was, what he was. However, the desire to be human was great within his heart, and he often forsook his demonic form. Though he was maturing at a slow age, Ikuto instinctively knew how to protect himself and others. From the time of his creation, he had the spirit of the cat demon, a ferocious beast whose strength and skills would have made Bruce Lee wet himself in fear and Chuck Norris to turn to stone in fear. Due to this, Ikuto had speed, agility, and super human strength. He was also taught by the head temple guard Muzawri the skills of martial arts such as Aikido and Kajukenbo, which is a combination of several martial arts thrown in together; among them: Judo, boxing, kenpo karate , jujutsu, and kung fu. Despite having his strength, claws, and fangs, and martial arts training, Ikuto took up sword training as well, to further aid him while in his human form. For he did not always transfer into his cat demon form, and he only unwillingly transforms into this form at two times of the year, during the solstice. And although he can transform into his cat demon form at other times by his own will, he mostly does not wish to. It is only during the solstice that he has no choice, which makes him very hostile and dangerous to be around. Ikuto’s sword training at first involved the use of bamboos, until his strength began to rip them apart. It was from there that Muzawri began to use the methods of actual swords for his training. The first several swords, weakly forged were quickly destroyed by Ikuto’s strong grip, and Muzawri was concerned. There had to be a sword that even Ikuto could not break, and he went off in search of such a blade. After a month of searching, Muzawri came across such a blade. Known as the Soul Warrior Black Katana, its strength and sharp edge had superior strength to the other blades Ikuto had destroyed. When he tested it against Ikuto by attempting to cleave his head in half, Ikuto gripped the sword with his hand. This normally broke the blade in half, but to Ikuto’s confusion and Muzawri’s delight the blade was untouched. The sword called the Soul Warrior Black Katana was Ikuto’s first and true weapon. Over the next several years, Ikuto became a superior sword wielder and martial arts fighter, surpassing that of even Muzawri. It was precisely his skills that were used to make Ikuto a guardian of the temple, and because he had been created at the temple, he protected it. However, despite all of this, his cat demon form, how he was created, and his use of being a guardian, Ikuto detests it all. It was never his intention to be a cat demon and human hybrid, nor was it his intention to be a guardian. The spirit of the cat demon within him cries out for revenge against the ones who had slain it and forced the soul to become one with human DNA. And though Muzawri had trained him, Ikuto often wished he could forget about being a guardian at all. One day, an opportunity came upon Ikuto to leave the Guardian Homeworld. He and several other guardians left for Earth. Here on earth, Ikuto could remain in his human form as much as possible. Here, he would only have to contend transforming into his cat demon form as little as possible, particularly during the solstice time. Here on Earth, nobody had to know who he was, where he had come from, and what he was. Plot However, his duty of being a guardian hadn’t escaped him as much he wanted to. The reincarnated exiled Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, was born on Earth and living in Tokyo, Japan as Lelouch vi Solaris. It was this very Lelouch that Ikuto found himself guarding, almost like a type of guardian angel, to keep him from direct harm. Being a guardian and a cat demon hybrid, Ikuto is immune to Geass, an ability that some people can bestow upon others and make them do what the Geass user desires. This also enables Ikuto to be Lelouch’s guardian without Lelouch really knowing what Ikuto’s purpose is. For Ikuto is a mysterious being, one that even Lelouch cannot figure out. He often speaks in riddles when asked a question, leaving the person to determine the answer for themselves. Despite his extreme dislike for who and what he is, Ikuto has become very fond of Lelouch and will allow no harm to come to him. For he views Lelouch much like himself. One who is angry at being used and manipulated to satisfy the needs and desires of the other party. Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Ikuto has the ability to transform his alter ego into that of a human and that of a black cat. His true identity is that of a half breed guardian in which he resembles a half breed demon cat, similar to Inuyasha who is a half breed demon dog. Because Ikuto does not care for this true identity, he remains mostly human, but will transform into his cat form if the need should arise. Ikuto’s second power enables him to grant certain wishes on others, however he cannot grant his own wish which is to be a true human being. He cannot also grant selfish wishes of people, but can only instead grant their wishes if it is a direct need and one that is unselfish. Ikuto Gallery ikutotsukiyomi.jpg black_lynx.jpg|Ikuto as the Black Lynx ikuto_cat.jpg|Ikuto in cat form Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Half Demons *Joshua Teiraa *Rem Tonarine *Euphoria Munakata *Lelouch Lamperouge